


DAY 11: SUPER HEROES

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [11]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Chanhee hates the avengers, Changmin loves them





	DAY 11: SUPER HEROES

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11~  
> This is SO bad I'm sorry but I hated the prompt for today:(  
> Hope you enjoy somehow and hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

“It’s obvious that Thor would win in a fight against Hulk, not only he’s an avenger but he’s also a God”

“But Hulk is a beast that doesn’t think, he wouldn’t stop even if he was about to die, he just wouldn’t”

“First of all, Hulk learnt to think a little when he’s in Hulk form. Second of all that’s what would make him lose, Thor would be way cleverer and he’d find a way to win”

“But…”

At this point Chanhee’s brain disconnected, he wasn’t interested in superheroes at all and found Changmin and Kevin’s conversation boring and stupid. Why would they discuss about who was the strongest super hero? They were just comic characters. With a sigh he got up from the couch and went to the kitchen _let’s see if food makes me less bored._ He already knew that they were like this, they had been the last three days arguing about that and two months ago they had another argument about another super hero, Chanhee tried to understand that it was something that they liked but he wished they’d realize how bothering they could be sometimes. Especially when it was their date day, that bothered Chanhee the most. Don’t get him wrong, Chanhee loved Changmin he did for real but sometimes his boyfriend’s childish behavior took the best of him. Another thing that bothered Chanhee a lot was how Changmin avoided any kind of intimacy past a few kisses. He knew Changmin was just shy but it made him feel less wanted. So knowing how shy his boyfriend was and how he engaged on a discussion about super heroes with Kevin on their date day made him angry.

Chanhee was angry, that’s all Changmin was sure about. Why? He didn’t know. The level of his anger? He just brought him a glass of ice and told him to wait if he wanted the water he asked for. “Come on babe tell me why are you mad?” he pleaded only to receive silence “Are you coming to the Halloween party Sangyeon’s holding tomorrow at least? It’s a costume party I’m gonna be wearing my Thor costume and Kevin is gonna be captain America” he beamed.  
“I’m going but not with you. I’m going with Eric you go with your dear Kevin” Chanhee answered with the most monotonous voice he could manage not taking his eyes off of the tv. Changmin gulped and looked back at the tv _well he really is mad_.

The music was blasting on the speakers that were distributed all over the house, you could hear the music from the other end of the street. The people formed groups, ones were on the backyard dancing and smoking, others were inside dancing to the same music, some were on the kitchen actually eating and others were inside private rooms. A party. Changmin walked in proudly on his Thor outfit, he greeted some of the teens and roamed between the people until he found his friends in the kitchen “Where’s Chanhee?” he asked loudly so the others could hear him they all shook their heads, his boyfriend was not there yet. Jacob handed him a drink and they all moved to somewhere where they could sit and talk. After a few minutes of joking and laughing around Younghoon slapped Changmin’s chest pointing at the door, Eric and Chanhee had just arrived. Eric was dressed up like a vampire, simple but it made him look cooler. Chanhee was dressed as the male version of the X-MEN Storm.

  
_Holy shit_ Changmin’s mouth was dry. Chanhee was wearing a sleeveless leather full body suit, with a belt that had the emblematic X, a black leather cape and a pair of Doc Marteen boots. His newly bleached hair was styled in all directions, creating a perfect mess. He had a little make up on, some eye liner that made his eyes pop out and highlighter that made his soft features stand out. He topped the look with a pair of blue contacts. This look gave the soft boy a dangerously attractive vibe.

  
Eric smiled to them when his eyes made contact with their group of friends and tugged Chanhee with him. They all greeted the others and continued talking as if the two newcomers had been there all the time. Well, eleven of them were talking cause Changmin was still dazed with his boyfriend. “You’re drooling” Kevin laughed at him and Changmin only shoved him away.

  
“I want to dance, Eric you’re coming?” Chanhee suddenly asked. Changmin knew how he was after a couple of drinks, he always wanted to dance and move around. He got up before Eric could  
“I’m coming with you” he only received a nod from his boyfriend _still mad._  
They moved to the middle of the dance floor, Chanhee started to move at the rhythm of the loud music, his boyfriend got closer to him circling his waist with his arms from behind. Chanhee moved closer to him, it was the first time they danced this close to the other so he was gonna drink from this moment as much as he could. Changmin turned him around, to face him, he really wanted to ask Chanhee why was he still mad at him but he got distracted by his boyfriend’s lip gloss and before he knew what was going on they were kissing. It was sloppy and messy but it was the first time that Changmin didn’t shy away. A few minutes in their make out session they heard their friends’ cheers, Chanhee laughed into the kiss breaking the moment. Changmin was stunned from the kiss and barely registered what was going on when his boyfriend pulled him outside to the backyard so they could get some air. They both sat down on the grass, hugging the other.

  
“I was mad cause you spend out date days discussing about the avengers with Kevin” Chanhee’s muffled voice sounded over the music, Changmin was surprised at his boyfriend’s sudden confession   
“Oh baby I’m so sorry I didn’t realize it bothered you oh gosh I’m so stupid it was our date day how can I be this dumb” he had now a guilty expression “I’m so so sorry I really am! I promise I’m gonna make it up to you, please forgive me” he pleaded.

  
Chanhee just smirked “It’s ok, I know you can be a little dummy sometimes” he got more serious “But get this straight honey, the avengers suck, the only super heroes that are worth it are the X-MEN”.


End file.
